Edward Cullen wants to be a Shinigami
by The Inamorata
Summary: ONESHOT Similar to my popular fic 'Edward Cullen wants to be a Ninja,' except this time with a twist from Bleach. Hope you enjoy. xD


A/N: After 'Edward Cullen Wants to be a Ninja was so popular, I though I would continue it with this. Its not as good as the original, but I hope you still like it!

Disclaimer: Same as always. You know it.

R&&R

* * *

**Edward Cullen Wants to be a Shinigami  
By The Inamorata**

Bella flicked the lighter impatiently over the burner. The class was loud today, just as lab days always were, she observed. There was one huge difference today, however, that made this lab day one of Bella's worst days every—Edward was absent.

Was he off hunting? No, he would have told her. Maybe she just didn't hear him? No, that couldn't be it—she always gave Edward her full attention, whatever he said. Bella's palms grew sweaty with worry, and the lighter slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor.

_Honestly, _she thought to herself. _They think I can do this lab on my own? Who in their right mind gives _me _a lighter?_

Bella knew this teacher was crazy all along, and this just furthered her theory. She bent over to pick up the lighter, but as she did, a slight breeze blew past her, sending a chill down her spine.

Surely someone had just walked by quickly and it surprised her. That was all.

After a while a classmate came to Bella's aid after feeling sorry for her, and lit the burner for her. She thanked them graciously and turned to complete the lab alone, her lab partner having mysteriously disappeared.

Bella worked quickly but didn't pay any attention. She followed the lab instructions and recorded the data accordingly, but if someone were to ask her how or what she would not have the answer. Her thoughts were on Edward, and where in the world he was without telling her.

And that's where he probably was, she decided. Anywhere in the world.

_Edward wouldn't leave again, _she told herself. _That's not even a possibility. _

She knew Edward would keep his promise and never leave her again, like he had before—that hadn't worked well for either of them. Bella sighed as she wrote "2.369" in the data table. She was surprised that she hadn't broken anything yet.

But then, of course, you are forced to remember that this is Bella we're talking about, and something _has _to wrong or else it would definitely be out of character.

Suddenly a loud explosion broke Bella away from her thoughts. It was huge, right in the classroom, and seemed to move in slow motion so she was able to observe it completely. It looked like a domino effect, for the far wall with the windows that faced the parking lot began to explode in what looked like a perfect line about a foot and a half from the ceiling.

It was odd, but Bella had no time to think about it. She screamed, throwing her hands into the air and running for her life. It was, of course, the logical thing to do.

Along with the rest of the class Bella ran out the door, screaming. Everyone tried to shove by each other as the fire alarm went off, and everyone received a very wet midday shower.

The class, along with several other classes that were now evacuating, made their way along the practiced fire escape route to the parking lot. The crowd hustled all around her, and being only average height she could not see over the heads of those who were gasping in front of her.

After trying many times to shove, push, jump, crawl, or climb her way through, she finally saw what had happened. Cars were smashed, the ground cracking, light posts and benches having not been spared. It seemed like the cars were getting crushed, one by one from the roof in, almost like an invisible monster was stepping on them.

And then she saw him.

Her first thought was, _Of course, Edward's here to save the day._

But then she realized it was more logical to think, _Why the hell is he wearing a dress?_

Or, _What the hell is he doing with a giant sword?_

And, _Why the hell is he wearing a dress?!_

All of these questions were soon to be answered as the dress-wearing Edward slashed the air roughly with his sword, and all the destruction stopped. It seemed, however, that no one else could see Edward, or whatever had been causing the destruction.

Edward sheathed his sword and then walked over to her, pulling her away from the crowd unnoticed. He was smiling—one of those creepy, "I'm so proud of what I just did" smiled. Bella shivered.

"Where have you been all day?" she demanded. "I was worried sick!"

Edward's face fell—he had not expected her to say this right away.

"Don't you want to know about… this?" he asked, gesturing to his odd attire.

"Not really," Bella said. "I think I can guess. Does it have anything to do with your secret yet passionate desire to be a ninja?"

Edward regained his smile. "Not entirely," he said, "but you're kind of close."

Bella thought for a few moments, but came up dry. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, giving in. "Fine. Tell me."

Edward suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at Bella's neck, causing her to lean back, her throat fully exposed. She was breathing heavily, actually scared of the sharp blade.

"I'm now a Shinigami!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, sheathing his sword once more. "This here is called a Zanpakuto, and…"

Bella disregarded his explanation and cut him short.

"So what's with the dress?" she asked.

"It's not a dress!" Edward shouted, suddenly furious. "Their robes."

Bella nodded. "Uh huh… I see…"

She didn't.

Bella turned around back towards the crowd of curious students who were still gazing upon the wreckage of the school. She waved a hand lightly in Edward's direction.

"So no one can see you, huh? I better go back and blend in with the crowd then…"

Edward nodded, agreeing that it was a good idea. "I'll tell you more about it later," he told her, and she rolled her eyes, hoping he would forget before 'later' came.

"Anyways," Bella said, turning her head to look at him as she walked away. "… Nice dress."

"It's not a dress!" Edward shouted, but too late as Bella had already disappeared amongst the crowd.


End file.
